Starfox: Elite
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Antes de ser destruído, Andross ocultó un secreto que sale a la luz por accidente. Por otra parte, Stella Hawk, una inminente doctora militar, ingresa en el Starfox para empezar una nueva vida, pero allí se encuentra con algo de su pasado.


**Prólogo**

La nave tomó tierra limpiamente, levantando apenas una nube de polvo blanquecino. La compuerta principal se abrió, y cuatro soldados vestidos de verde y plata surgieron de ella; el símbolo del Escuadrón Husky del Ejército de Corneria centelleó un momento en sus chaquetas al reflejarse la intensa luz que venía de dentro.

El primero en bajarse fue un sabueso bajito, de color gris azulado y rostro severo, que parecía tambalearse un poco al caminar. Viendo el estado en que se encontraban todos, cómo no se habían estrellado al llegar hasta allí era un misterio.

¡Mira por dónde vas, Parker! Casi me haces caer…

El llamado Parker, un perro grisáceo alto y de tupida cola, gruñó irritado.

Te has tropezado tú conmigo, Rogers, listo… ¡ay, me has pisado la cola!

— ¿Quién me ha agarrado el pie?... ¡Ah, eres tú, Borlens! Pensé que te habías quedado dentro durmiendo la mona…

— ¡Nostoy borrasho!... — exclamó una voz que parecía venir del suelo, aunque dónde se encontraba y lo poco que se le entendió hacía pensar más bien lo contrario.

Boyle suspiró. Es cierto que él también había bebido alguna copa, pero lo de sus compañeros no tenía nombre posible. El comandante Bill Grey les echaría a patadas si les viera en ese momento. Menudos miembros de élite del escuadrón Husky.

— Escuchad, idiotas… Ya es de noche… Y será mejor que encontremos un lugar para instalarnos pronto y empezar a investigar, antes de que esto se llene de contrabandistas o algo peor… —dijo muy serio, como si realmente estuviera convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Rogers, un perro de orejas puntiagudas y color canela con cara de idiota, le miró muy serio.

— ¿Contrabandistas? ¿En este sitio? ¿Y con qué van a traficar, con piedras?

Se rió con su propio chiste, secundado por los otros dos. Hasta Boyle empezó a reírse cuando su embriagado cerebro pilló la gracia.

Rogers parecía haber visto algo.

— Mira, Parker… ¿qué es eso?

A escasos metros de donde se encontraba parecía haber una especie de edificio redondo, medio enterrado en la arena blancuzca. Rogers soltó una especie de ladrido de triunfo.

¿Es un bareto? ¡Bieeen! ¡Camarero, quiero otra copa!

No más alcohol para ti, Rogers, que tienes que pilotar de vuelta…

— No creo que pueda, Parker… Creo que estoy un poco borracho…

Aquello arrancó una nueva tanda de risotadas, hasta que Boyle, quien pese a su estado parecía haber tomado al menos cinco copas menos comparado con ellos, pidió atención.

— No creo que sea un bar, muchachos… —dijo con voz pastosa.

Empezó a acercarse; sus botas metálicas dejaban profundas huellas sobre la arena.

— Uhhhh, vamos a investigar… qué emocionante… — dijo Parker mientras le seguía. El otro no paraba de reírse como un idiota. Borlens se arrastraba tras ellos, murmurando algo sobre una perrita que había en el bar.

Boyle sacudió la cabeza cuando alcanzó el montículo, intentando despejarse un poco. Lo que Rogers había pensado que era un bar parecía más bien una pequeña base militar abandonada. Estaba semienterrada en la arena, como si hubiera sido excavada en la roca. Lo poco que resultaba visible era parte de una estructura de metal oscuro, atravesada por una rejilla de ventilación cuyo oxidado ventilador parecía haberse parado hacía mucho tiempo.

— Uuuh… ¡una base secreta! —dijo Rogers emocionado— No sabía que el ejército había instalado una base secreta por aquí…

— No creo que sea del ejército… — masculló Boyle— Creo que voy a bajar… Veré si al menos puedo encontrar una luz.

Tambaleándose, se deslizó como pudo por una abertura que encontró a un lado y que terminaba en una fina escalera de metal; sin saber por qué, se estremeció al pensar que podría ser una salida de emergencia.

Fuera, los otros tres esperaban impacientes; Parker soltaba una estúpida risita porque Borlens se agarraba las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca.

— Uf, la cabeza me va a estallar… —dijo entre dientes—. Ésta es la última vez que nos vamos de copas a ese antro de mala muerte antes de una misión… ¿De quién fue la genial idea?

Creo que tuya, Borlens… —manifestó Rogers.

Anda… es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

Se oyó un ruido proveniente del interior de la base, como un chasquido, pero todo seguía a oscuras.

— ¿Todavía no encuentras una maldita luz?

— ¡Estoy en ello!

Hasta ellos llegó un estruendo, como si se hubiera tropezado llevándose una gran cantidad de trastos consigo. Los tres estallaron en risas. Le oyeron farfullar y maldecir mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, cosa difícil dada la borrachera que tenía encima. Una leve luz se prendió en ese momento. Rogers soltó una risita.

— Creo que por fin ha encontrado la luz…

Volvieron a reírse a carcajadas; Borlens se cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

— ¡Dejad de reíros y echadme una mano, inútiles!... —farfulló.

Borlens ya lloraba de risa cuando llegaron hasta Boyle, quien le propinó un buen manotazo que no hizo sino aumentar sus carcajadas.

La enorme sala en la que se encontraban parecía una especie de laboratorio, pero la luz de la entrada era demasiado escasa para permitirles distinguir de qué naturaleza. Rogers empezó a buscar otra luz o alguna especie de generador eléctrico o interruptor que les permitiera ver mejor, mientras Borlens se apoyaba en la pared todavía hipando de risa y Boyle y Parker recorrían la estancia, despacio. Entonces Boyle reparó en un extraño resplandor verdoso casi al fondo de la sala, al final de un oscuro pasillo. Despacio, se dirigió hacia allí; el ruido de sus pasos resonaba en el suelo, también de metal.

La sala a la que llegó era más pequeña y sí estaba tenuemente iluminada, aunque la luz no provenía de ninguna lámpara o generador, sino de un extraño y enorme cilindro que parecía un depósito.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Boyle se acercó al enorme recipiente de cristal entrecerrando los ojos, intentando vislumbrar algo en la escasa luz. Parecía estar relleno de algún tipo de líquido y dentro había otra forma más oscura, un bulto indefinido.

— ¡Cuánto polvo hay aquí! Cualquiera diría que no limpian desde la primera guerra de Lylat... —dijo antes de proferir una risita estúpida.

Empezó a limpiar el cristal de la cápsula con la manga de la chaqueta, y su vista, todavía parcialmente nublada por el alcohol, alcanzó a ver algo.

Era una cara. Unos afilados rasgos animales se distinguían a través de una extraña bruma, verdosa y líquida.

Boyle soltó un grito de terror y cayó hacia atrás, tropezando y quedándose sentado. El grito llamó la atención de sus compañeros, que no tardaron en aparecer. Cuando Boyle se incorporó y miró alrededor, empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea el haber entrado a aquel lugar.

Aquello parecía el sueño hecho realidad de un científico chiflado. Había cuatro cápsulas más, formando todas una especie de círculo que irradiaba una siniestra luz verdosa. Cables y tubos colgaban por todas partes, saliendo y entrando de las cápsulas y las máquinas que las flanqueaban. Sus compañeros habían reparado en ellas también y las miraban con la boca entreabierta, en una expresión un tanto estúpida. De repente, y pese a su alto nivel de alcohol en sangre, Boyle se empezó a sentir muy lúcido.

— ¿Qué demonios esconden aquí dentro? —dijo casi para sí, en un susurro.

— Prefiero no saberlo, tío…—dijo Parker— Menuda grima... tíos embotellados... —soltó una risita estúpida, quizá de puro nerviosismo.

Boyle decidió de repente que era buena idea tener el arma a mano y tocó la funda. Aquello le reconfortó de alguna manera. Se sobresaltó cuando algo le tocó el hombro. Maldiciendo, se giró y vio a Rogers, con la mirada clavada en la cápsula central; sus ojos estaban dilatados por el terror.

— Oye, Boyle... Esto no me gusta... Será mejor que nos vayamos... —dijo, empezando a retroceder; el terror se adivinaba en su voz quebrada.

Boyle estaba demasiado impresionado para poder moverse, y aún levemente mareado por haber doblado el número de bebidas consumidas antes de salir de la taberna. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar. Prefirió no pensar cómo se sentiría Borlens.

— ¿Están muertos? —preguntó Parker, tragando saliva— Quiero decir… ¿Es esto una especie de siniestro… depósito de cadáveres?

Boyle reparó en unas pequeñas pantallas situadas justo en la base del cilindro, donde unos parámetros y gráficos parpadeaban. Con un escalofrío, supo que eran los signos vitales de la criatura que había dentro de la cápsula.

Aquella cosa estaba viva.

— No, Parker… —al mirar a su alrededor, vio las mismas pantallas en las otras cápsulas— No están muertos.

Parker dejó escapar una risita que más bien pareció un gemido de terror.

— ¿Entonces por qué mejor no nos vamos y los dejamos en paz? ¡Qué buena idea, ¿a que sí…?! —volvió a reír nerviosamente, casi de manera histérica.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevarán aquí? — preguntó Rogers en un hilo de voz.

Boyle negó con la cabeza, despacio, como si se negara a creer lo que se le había cruzado por la mente. Había oído rumores sobre _algo_… siempre había pensado que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños y que no salieran a la calle en tiempos de guerra. Pero por lo que estaba viendo, posiblemente era verdad.

No lo sé. Quizá años…

— Es… como si estuvieran hibernando… —supuso Parker; sus puños se cerraban nerviosamente.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Tenemos que informar inmediatamente al General Pepper de esto —dijo sin que le flaqueara la voz; por primera vez en todo ese día, parecía el soldado valiente y experto que era en realidad.

Borlens miraba a su alrededor con los ojos dilatados por el terror, retrocediendo de espaldas, como si temiera que de repente alguna de aquellas cápsulas se abriera y alguna extraña criatura surgiera de ella. De pronto tropezó con un enorme tubo que había en el suelo; su zarpa dio sin querer contra una de aquellas máquinas, apretando varios botones a la vez. Borlens maldijo en voz baja y se apartó.

Algo extraño empezó a ocurrir de pronto. Los cinco cilindros empezaron a emitir un sonido extraño, como el de una nave cuando está calentando sus motores a punto de despegar. Boyle miró hacia la cápsula principal, donde aquella criatura aun parecía sumida en esa especie de profundo letargo. Un zumbido llamó su atención y en la pantalla vio que el ritmo de sus constantes vitales se estaba incrementando bruscamente. Le pareció que un leve espasmo sacudía por un instante su cabeza cobriza.

Aquella cosa estaba despertando.

No había ni terminado de sacar su pistola cuando vio que algo se abrió debajo de la cápsula y el líquido empezó a drenarse, lentamente. Boyle soltó una maldición.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho, inútil?! ¡¿Qué has…?! ¡¡Vámonos, ya, rápido, rápido!! ¡¡ CORRED!!

Girarse hacia sus compañeros le impidió ver el ojo de brillo acerado que se había abierto entre la bruma verdosa. Ocurrió en una décima de segundo. Una garra de pelo y metal surgió del tubo en un estallido de cristales y líquido verdoso y agarró el cuello de Boyle, levantándolo del suelo. El chasquido se oyó claramente en medio del silencio, segundos antes de que la sirena comenzase a aullar, haciendo girar por todo el laboratorio una frenética luz roja. La garra se abrió y Boyle cayó, muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Los otros tres gritaron de terror.

La cosa que había dentro del cilindro terminó de romper el cristal; se arrancó los cables y sensores que tenía pegados y cayó hacia delante, desplomándose de bruces sobre el suelo en un charco de líquido. Parecía una especie de chacal; el pelo era negro y cobrizo, y tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas.

La criatura, desnuda y empapada en aquel extraño líquido pegajoso, levantó la cabeza de repente, casi como si alguien la hubiera activado en ese mismo instante. Miró a su alrededor girando la cabeza y jadeando como un animal atrapado en un lugar desconocido. Los latidos de su propio corazón le resonaban en los oídos, apagados enseguida por un extraño y penetrante zumbido. Delante de sus aturdidos ojos se movían unas figuras indefinidas que desconocía. Por su conmocionada mente, cruzó, como una descarga eléctrica, una sola palabra: INTRUSOS.

— ¡¡¡MIERDA, PARKER!!! —vociferó Rogers, luchando por encontrar su pistola— ¡¡LE HA MATADO!! ¡¡HA MATADO A BOYLE!! ¡¡DISPÁRALE!! ¡¡DISPÁRALE!!

Parker empezó a dispararle, pero los rayos de plasma no parecían ni hacerle cosquillas. La munición terminó por agotarse y Parker dejó caer la pistola, conmocionado por el terror.

Es fuerte… es demasiado fuerte… Es increíble… No… no puedo… ni siquiera…

La criatura intentó erguirse, pero cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor. Las luces rojas que giraban, los gritos… El ruido… el ruido era infernal, quería que parase ya o le estallaría la cabeza…

Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego se echó hacia delante, mostrando los afilados dientes como si se dispusiera a atacar. Su único ojo visible, el izquierdo, parecía refulgir de furia. El derecho era frío e inexpresivo; Parker no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que era artificial, una especie de implante biónico. Una de las largas y puntiagudas orejas parecía hecha o recubierta de metal, y de ella salían algunos cables que se perdían entre una maraña. Pensó que se había dejado algunos sensores sin arrancar, pero luego vio que se insertaban directamente… en su cabeza. Aquello le revolvió el estómago. Por el mismo lado donde tenía los implantes en el ojo y el oído, el brazo, el mismo que había roto el cuello de Boyle como si fuera una cáscara de nuez, parecía en parte hecho de metal. El otro brazo era normal, pero estaba surcado por tres cicatrices en medio de las cuales le pareció leer las letras U y B, apenas visibles. Parker acabó soltando un gemido de horror cuando vio el tubo que le salía de la garganta. No pudo ver mucho más; el brazo metálico le golpeó con tanta fuerza que le hizo estrellarse contra las máquinas y cápsulas del fondo, que se rompieron con un tremendo estruendo. Sin parar de gritar, Rogers corrió hacia él disparando una ráfaga, pero acabó golpeado por su otro brazo, que aunque fuera de carne y hueso acabó estrellándole contra el generador eléctrico de la pared. La descarga eléctrica le mató al instante y cayó al suelo, inerte.

Gimiendo de dolor, agarrándose los cables e implantes metálicos de la cabeza como si quisiera arrancárselos, la criatura se arrastró hasta la fuente de aquel estridente sonido y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado; el cristal se quebró en mil pedazos y saltaron chispas por todas partes… Pero el ruido cesó, y la luz roja se extinguió. Todo quedó a oscuras, iluminado tenuemente por las frías luces que despedían los paneles.

La criatura se incorporó levemente; todo su cuerpo se estremecía mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Tenía frío, mucho frío... Extendió una garra temblorosa hasta el intruso muerto, despojándolo de su abrigo y poniéndoselo por encima. Pronto, sintió un agradable calor y se vio capaz de ponerse en pie, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus compañeros también habían despertado; oía sus risas, burbujeantes y frenéticas, justo detrás de él, apagando los gemidos de terror del único intruso que quedaba con vida, probablemente por poco tiempo.

La criatura se irguió lentamente, respirando con dificultad. De sus labios, abiertos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo salió una palabra ronca.

— Andross...


End file.
